Sage Of The Fairies
by Mr. Narrative
Summary: After experiencing the pain of loss, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki has decided to venture into a new world to complete his mission to regain what he has lost. However, it won't be so simple as he is now in the world of Magic. Where mythical creatures and Mages with fascinating powers and Evil live. New family and friends. Life lessons to learn. He is The Sage Of The Fairies.


**Chapter 1: Embark on a New World**

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi War. A war of bloody proportions. With the fate of the world at stake, it is easily the most disastrous and critical war in all of shinobi history. It brought together the 5 Great Nations to form the Shinobi Alliance that totaled up to 80,000 soldiers. On the other side, was the Akatsuki with an army of 100,000 White Zetsu Clones plus a wide variety of great shinobis revived by Edo Tensei.

Now at the climax of the Fourth Great Shinobi War is where our story begins.

Team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are up against the Rabbit Goddess, the Mother of Chakra… Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Mother of the Rikudo Sennin(Sage of Six Paths) and the one to devour the Shinju Fruit to acquire the Divine Power of Chakra. She used this power to end all conflicts of humanity during her time and achieved a short period of peace. However, one who has too much power can turn into one with too much pride. She started abusing her power and planned to active the Infinite Tsukuyomi and trap everybody on the planet into an endless dream.

She was however stopped by her two sons, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Hagoromo being the Rikudo Sennin and ancestor of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans. And Hamura being the ancestor of the Hyuga clan. She had one more son, however, and his name is Black Zetsu. She entrusted her will to Black Zetsu, and from then on, he made a plan to resurrect Kaguya once more.

After the defeat of Kaguya, Hamura decided to stay on the moon and watch over over the vessel of his mother's soul. Hagoromo remained on Earth and spread the power of Chakra throughout the land. He created Ninshu and got his name of Rikudo Sennin through the masses.

He then had two sons. The elder and talented prodigy were named Indra, who was also the ancestor of the Uchiha clan. He inherited his father's eyes and his mind-yin power.

The second son and untalented son were named Ashura, who was also the ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki clans. He inherited his father's body, chakra, and life force-yang power.

When Hagoromo was about to die, he decided to split the chakra of the Juubi(Ten Tails) that was inside of him into 9 parts and gave each of them their own name using The Creation Of All Things Technique.

Before Hagoromo died, he chose Ashura as his successor. This, of course, angered Indra, because he believed that it was his birthright and that he was much better than his younger brother.

He believed that power can only indeed be achieved by yourself and for there to be peace, the authority must dictate the land.

Ashura greatly opposed this ideal and said that power comes from the bonds of the people that are precious to you. Indra hated whenever he said this and just said that only the weak borrows energy from others.

The conflict started once again, and the two fought and at the end, Ashura came out to be the victor. Indra survived, and the two sons of the Sage went on to live out the rest of their lives and have descendants. With Hagoromo gone, Black Zetsu took advantage and manipulated Indra into spreading the hatred and to make sure that his descendants grow up to kill Ashura and all of his descendants. Black Zetsu also changed the stone tablet that Hagoromo coerced into making it say Infinite Tsukuyomi.

This inevitably leads to the Warring States era. Where clans fought one another in total war and the life expectancy was only 30 as even children were forced to go to war.

That leads us to today, where the members of Team 7 are on their last mission to defeat Kaguya and save the world. Naruto Uzumaki, the reincarnation of Ashura who attained the yang-half of Hagoromo's power which leads him to acquire his own Rikudo Sennin mode along with Gudōdama(Truth-Seeking Ball).

Sasuke Uchiha, the reincarnation of Indra, who attained the yin-half of Hagoromo's power which leads him to acquire a Rinnegan with six tomoe in his left eye that is 3 times stronger than a regular Rinnegan. This special rinnegan allows him to use his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan powers in his left eye as well as his Rinnegan powers.

Naruto has the Sun Mark which represents Yang on his right palm, and Sasuke has the Moon Mark which represents Yin on his left palm. These two marks are essential to the sealing of Kaguya as they need to both touch her to cast the **Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei(Planetary Devastation)** and make a moon to trap her in.

Now Naruto and Sasuke each on Kaguya's right and left side respectively, have their arms stretched out ready to seal her. Sakura hit Kaguya at the top of her to stun her to give her teammates the opening they need.

"Now Sasukeeeeeee! Naruto screams out as he gets ready to seal her.

"Right," Sasuke responds as he gets ready as well.

Naruto and Sasuke then start to scream in unison, " **Six Paths: Chibaku Tense-**

"I don't think so…"

Just as they were about to finish, Black Zetsu interrupts the sealing and attacks Sasuke from Kaguya's left sleeve. "Damn it!" Sasuke yells as he is forced to jump back and retreat from Kaguya.

Kaguya then proceeds to summon an All-Killing Ash Bone from her right sleeve to launch it towards the direction of Naruto.

"Naruto get out the way, now!" Sasuke shouts. "Right," Naruto says as he flys out of the way towards his teammate. However, they forgot about someone…

Naruto's eyes widen as he sees Sakura still over Kaguya's head. Kaguya turns her head and lifts her right sleeve up, ready to pierce the pinkette. 'No! I won't let it happen!' Naruto thought as he sped flew towards the two women to try to save Sakura in time.

"SAKURA-CHAN WATCH OUT!" Naruto yells out toward Sakura… but it was too late…

As soon as Sakura was able to process Naruto's words and what was happening, a sharp All-Killing Ash Bone pierced her right through the abdomen. Naruto's eyes widened in horror and quickly reached Sakura and landed a roundhouse kick on Kaguya that sent her flying through the air several kilometers away.

Naruto carries Sakura to the ground and looks at the injury with horror. It is the same exact thing that killed Obito...

"NO NO NO! I won't let you-you die too," Naruto yelled as he used his Rikudo Senjutsu powers to heal her wound just like he tried with Obito.

Sakura's eyes were wide in horror as little by little, she felt her chakra, life force, and essence disappear. The molecules in her body were being ripped apart as her abdominal area was slowly turning to ash. Her once emerald green eyes that were full of determination and feminine strength were slowly being devoid of all of its vigor and life.

"Sakura-chan, stay with me here, please don't die. We have come too far to give up, we are humanity's last hope please!" Naruto shouted as his golden eyes began to water. This stimulation, however, seemed to be in vain as small cracks started to from all over the pinkete's body… indicating that her end was near.

Seeing this, Sakura decided that it was no use. It was over for her, and she was willing to accept that this was her end. But she can't allow for Naruto to cry over her death as he had many things left to do and it killed her in the inside to see one of her most important people to see in such a sorrowful state.

"Na-...Naruto, please look at me and listen to me," Sakura called out lightly as she started coughing brutally. Naruto immediately gave her his full undivided attention as he stared deep into her lifeless green eyes; eyes that he always found beautiful.

Sasuke and Kakashi then caught up to where Naruto and Sakura were, and both were shocked at the condition Sakura was in. It was like seeing a cherry blossom losing its color and slowly rotting away; wholly deprived of its water and sunlight.

"What happened, why is she in this predicament?" Kakashi asked with his eye widened in terror. He is eyes have now gone back to his regular black color as the reserved Six Paths Double Mangekyou Sharingan Sharingan that Obito lent him has been used up and can no longer be activated again.

"Kaguya hit Sakura-chan with an All-Killing Ash Bone when we tried to seal her," Naruto responded still concentrating on healing Sakura with all of his power. It's apparently not working, but he won't give up, it's just not in his nature.

"We would've finished her if it wasn't for that damn Black Zetsu!" Sasuke angrily said. That last coordination technique was supposed to finish it, but that damn black slob of uselessness decided to mess it all up. And what's even better is now that Sakura is fatally wounded.

"Naruto, is your Rikudo Senjutsu working at all?" Kakashi asked anxiously as he didn't want to see the same thing that happened to Obito happen to one of his precious students as well.

"I'm doing my best Sensei, but nothing is working! Damn it, Kurama how can we save her?" Naruto desperately asked his Nine-Tailed companion.

" **Kit… I hate to tell you this, but there's nothing we can do. The All-Killing Ash Bone destroys the body at a molecular level and completely shatters the chakra coils and circulation of energy throughout the body. The effects of this are irreversible** ," Yin Kurama told Naruto in his mindscape as the Fox had a gloomy expression with his eyes closed. He was also on the verge of tears as he knew how much Sakura meant to Naruto and it breaks his heart to see Naruto suffer another death in his life.

Naruto's eyes widened even more as he heard his partner's words. His pupils commenced to dilate, and tears were visible at the edges of his eyes. '... No, you're lying! There must be a way, that can't be true. There is a way right… Kurama?" Naruto asked in his mindscape with a sad smile as he tries to lift his own spirits.

Yin Kurama just shook his head grievously," **I'm sorry Naruto, but there's truly nothing we can do.** " The Bijuu said as he lowered his head in shame and sorrow. He's not even sure that the Old Man in his prime could have saved Sakura, much less Naruto.

Those words were like a shot to Naruto's heart as he couldn't believe what was taking place right at this very moment. 'No… no, how could this happen? I promised I wouldn't let any of my comrades die. I promised to protect them with my life. Neji sacrificed himself to save me so I can save everyone else. Why am I so weak and useless?!' The psychological effect of losing a loved one was really taking a toll on the Blonde Hero as he tried to maintain his sanity in the situation but he kept losing himself to pure emotion.

Before it could get worse, however, Sakura said, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei… listen to me *cough cough*,"

"Sakura you must not speak, it will only make it worse," the Copy-Cat Ninja said to his pink haired student.

"No, sensei it's okay. I've already accepted *cough cough* my fate,"

"Don't say that Sakura-chan! You're going to get through this, I'm not going to let you die...please," Naruto shouted as he almost whimpered the last word.

"Please listen to what I'm about to say as these are going to be my last words.." Sakura quietly said as she immediately obtained the attention of the three other members of Team 7.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were a good teacher and father figure. In the bell test, the first and most important lesson you've taught us was teamwork. You showed us that Shinobi need to have unity and chemistry and work together. When you're together, you can withstand adversity. We will never forget the words you told us that day,'Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum.' Those were the words that made us into who we are today. Because of you, we became true Shinobi willing to do whatever it takes to protect those precious to us. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be the people we are today. We wouldn't be as strong as we are today and we wouldn't have had the life we have so far. So from the bottom of my heart, Thank You Kakashi Hatake."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. You three are and will always be the very best students I ever had. You were a good student and a good person Sakura Haruno," finished Kakashi as he wiped the tears coming down his cheeks.

Sakura then turns towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… I remember the day when our Genin teams were selected. When Kakashi-sensei brought us to the roof to introduce ourselves. Both you and Naruto told us your dreams and ambitions. While both of you had something to strive for, all I focused on was being a fangirl to you. It was quite pathetic looking back on it. I didn't understand the pain you were going through at the time. I remember saying that Naruto was a lucky person for not having parents yell at him or boss me around. But then you called me annoying. At the time, I didn't understand what that meant. But now, it all makes sense. You lost your whole family and clan. You were all alone… that is something I could never hope to cope with. I can't imagine being alone with no father or mother. While you held a burden of being the last Uchiha, I was just a blind fangirl trying to become your girlfriend. And when you left Konoha and after all of the crimes you committed… it broke my heart. But now I understand why you did all of it. You were robbed of your family, and no child should suffer that loss. However, you vowed to fight for what you believe in. I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each better and start a relationship or family. But know this, Sasuke Uchiha, I will always love you." Sakura finished her speech as she let tears flow down her face.

Sasuke's eyes were beginning to water as it finally dawned on him, the unconditional love Sakura held for him. It kills him inside to see her on the verge of death. He neglected her and even tried to kill her! All of the regret and guilt now came crashing down on Sasuke like a **Chibaku Tensei**. He once said that he will never let a comrade die in front of him. Well, one of his comrades is dying in front of him, and there's nothing he can do about it!

"Sakura… I'm sorry. I had no idea your love for me was that strong. I completely neglected you and tossed you and everyone else to the side as I pursued my goals. I now realized that was one of, if not the, greatest mistake of my life. I tried to achieve everything on my own. I thought that was the only way... I believed those who needed help to become successful were weak and the strong did everything on their own. I can't believe how dead wrong I was. I should've asked for help. I should've trusted my comrades. I was so obsessed with hatred and vengeance. It blinded me from the truth. It blinded me from what was really important. And now… it cost me someone important. I'm so so sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Sasuke asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes after his lengthy apology.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. I will always love you no matter what," Sakura answered with a bittersweet smile on her face.

She then turned to the remaining member of Team 7, who was still putting his best effort to save her.

"Naruto, please look at me," Sakura pleaded as she did her best to gain the attention of the reincarnation of Ashura. Naruto looked at her with eyes full of sorrow, not wanting to accept the fact that what she was about to say to him will be her last words to him ever.

"Wha-what is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he gives her his full attention as at the moment, he wasn't applying his Senjutsu to heal her.

"Oh, Naruto where do I begin with you. I guess it's appropriate to first apologize for all the times I have ever mistreated you. Just like with Sasuke-kun, I didn't know what you were going through at the time. You were an orphan… never once knew the love of a father and mother. You were all alone. I always saw you in the park alone, with nobody ever playing with you. I saw the way the adults stared at you. My mother always told me to never go near you. I never understood why. It was so weird to me, how one child was still an outcast. Even in the academy days. Everybody always laughed at you or ridiculed you for having the dream of becoming the Hokage. You were a joke to everyone. I ever wondered why you had that goal and why you always had the guts to give up. It wasn't until after you left with Jiraiya for three years to train that the rest of our classmates and I learned the truth. That you had the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside of you.

Once I learned the truth, I didn't know what to say. It was such a shock. It all made sense. The way the villagers looked at you, with hate and fear. The loneliness that you suffered. Lack of family and friends. And after I realized the enormous burden that you carried, I immediately felt worse after I thought about all the times I neglected you and mistreated and disrespected you and called you a 'baka' and all of the times I hit you. It just made me feel so ashamed and guilty of all the pain that you went through and I just added to your pain. I even made you risk your life and promise me to bring Sasuke-kun back, and you came back covered in bandages. I just felt so useless. But you kept on. Your spirit never died. You always had a smile on your face and never gave up. You still loved me and chased me even after all of the times I rejected you. And when I lied to you and 'confessed' my love to you in the Iron Country, I had no idea what a fool I was being. You didn't deserve that. You were nothing but good to me. You were nothing but good to everyone you met. You were such an inspiration to everybody around you. This world needs more people like you. Pure and righteous people who will stop at nothing to do what's right. You saved our friends and me so many times. And when you defeated Pain and saved Konoha, I felt so happy that you achieved the recognition you deserve. You united us all in the Fourth Great Shinobi War and have to lead the path to True Peace.

For that, I thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. And before I move on and leave this world forever, I have to ask you one more promise. One more 'Once In A Lifetime Request,' one more thing you must do before I can rest in peace. Are you willing to complete this request?"

"Do you even have to ask!? Of course, I will! I will do anything for you Sakura-chan, I promise to fulfill the Once In A Lifetime Request, dattebayo!" answered The Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

"Okay listen carefully. I need you to promise me this. When I die, I need you to move on. Move on from me. I'm going to need you to give up on loving me and find another woman to love with all of your heart. I know it will be difficult. Your love and compassion for the ones you care about know no bounds. But you have to let me go. You must move on from the love you have for me. Because if you don't, it will only get worse. You will be depressed, pessimistic, and a shell of your former self. You will never know true love and experience happiness and fulfillment. Success without happiness and fulfillment is the ultimate failure. You need to follow the light that illuminates your soul. If your soul isn't fulfilled, then that's just failure. You need to let go your love from me and stop having a feeling of attachment. If you don't, then you will never find true happiness, and I will not be able to rest in peace. Can you promise this Naruto?"

Naruto was left speechless. Let go of his love for her? Move on from her? Find true love in another woman? It all just seemed absurd to him. He couldn't possibly do that. He has always expressed his desire for Sakura and ever did his best to convince her to love him back. However, he knew the reality. And the fact was that Sakura was in love with Sasuke. Not Naruto. He has always known this. But he did his best to deny that reality and made it a personal goal to show the pinkette that he would be a better lover than Sasuke. But as time passed, and as Naruto aged and matured, he realized that personal goal may never come true. It wasn't anyone's fault really. It's just the way life is. Unconditional love is just something the heart yearns for. If somebody just doesn't feel that way about you, it doesn't make them a wrong person. They're just following their heart. Unrequited love is one of the most painful and most laborious misfortunes in life. Jiraiya never got over it when he was rejected by Tsunade one thousand times. And he died never finding a real lover. It can stain you for all of your life if you are not careful.

Naruto knows this, but he doesn't want to just forget about Sakura or just let her go like she didn't mean anything to him. Naruto just isn't that kind of person. This will be one of his most difficult challenges yet. But that doesn't matter. A promise is a promise.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I promise that I will move on. I will never forget you. I will find true love, and I thank you for everything that you've done for us, Konoha, and the Allied Shinobi Forces. You don't have to apologize for anything. You and the others did not know that I was Kurama's jinchuuriki. It was supposed to be kept a secret from the children for a reason. All of the misfortune that Sasuke or I went through is not your fault in the slightest. I just thank you for being there with me and the others through thick and thin. Don't worry about what happened in the Land of Iron. I completely understand, and you had good intentions. And I'll make another promise to you Sakura-chan. I will defeat Kaguya and bring peace to the Shinobi World!"

Sakura just smiled in absolute delight. What else could she have expected from the blonde? She knew he wouldn't back down from any challenge and will do his absolute best to make her wish to become a reality. He's not gonna run away, and he never goes back on his word. That is his nindō! His ninja way!

As Naruto made his proclamation, the cracks around Sakura's body started intensifying, and her skin began decomposing. She looked at her team with a smile. Comrades that she has grown to love and admire. She has had a great life, and once Naruto fulfills his promise, she will be able to rest in peace. She will always relish her memories of Team 7. They have become a small family. She may be dying young, but this life was priceless.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto. Live life to the fullest and save the world."

Sakura's body crumbled and broke down entirely precisely like how Obito died. However, pieces of cherry blossoms flew from where Sakura's body disintegrated and flew through the air illuminating the sky pink.

Naruto stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes as his eyes were shadowed as he stood in silence for a minute as a quiet breeze flew by. There is a massive tension as the three remaining members of Team 7 remained in a depressing silence as they mourned the loss of their fallen comrade.

Just then, the three felt an immense chakra signature coming to their location in a tremendously quick rate. At the sky, there the Rabbit Goddess was. Kaguya with Black Zetsu in her left sleeve.

Naruto looked up with eyes full of vigor, determination, will, hate, and rage. There were so many emotions running through his being right now that he was in a state of emotional turmoil. For anybody else, the weight of a loved one's loss and then immediately going to a deathmatch with a Goddess would be too heavy. But this was Naruto Uzumaki. And he has suffered through too much and worked too hard to let it all end here and let this power hungry and her ugly black slab of a son win and have their way.

No. Naruto made a promise to save the world and bring peace to the world. And nothing was going to stop him now. Not Kaguya, Black Zetsu, or anyone.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke… let's make them pay for taking away the life of our comrade. This ends here, no more people are dying. Right here and now, let's go!" Naruto yelled with intensity.

"RIGHT!" Sasuke and Kakashi replied back at the same time.

"Oh? So it seems. Mother managed to kill the pink one. Thank goodness. That bitch was getting annoying with her constantly healing you three. Now it will be much quicker to dispose of your trash. She was an annoying little cunt and deserves to die and burn in hell," Black Zetsu said as he chuckles evilly.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widen and his fists clenched and his muscles tensed up, and he also grits his teeth. He looked up and shot a devil stare at Black Zetsu and released an abundant amount of killer intent that almost made Kakashi faint, and had Sasuke sweating anxiously.

The aura of power that Naruto is radiating is unreal. There are so much heat and intensity. It was if somebody was looking at the sun up close. The entire dimension the shinobi are in was shaking to an extreme degree. The earth was shaking and cracking, thunder booms and lightning tides out of control. It was if the very world was on the verge of complete and utter devastating annihilation. This was all just from Naruto's aura and killer intent ALONE. Everyone else present was appalled at the sheer raw power that Naruto is displaying. Black Zetsu was visibly nervous as he didn't know that Naruto was capable of THAT level of potential. He is now a little more hesitant about striking a nerve on the blonde because it seems that emotions can be a trigger of an unbelievable amount of vigor.

'What in the world?! Where is all this strength coming from? Has he been holding back this entire time...?" Sasuke said in his mind as he was sweating nervously, utterly astonished at the ostentatious of chakra from his best friend.

'This could be bad. Whenever Naruto gets mad and loses control, many negative things happen as a result of his emotional trigger. I just hope he knows what he's doing,' Kakashi thought as he was having trouble even standing up at his weakened state. The immense pressure of Naruto's chakra and killing intent was quickly by far the scariest he has ever felt since it was if the Apocalypse itself was coming to fruition.

" **Hey, are you trying to destroy the planet we're on and us with it you idiot. Get your emotions in check! We're going up against a Goddess here. You can't allow yourself to be consumed by wrath!** " Kurama shouted. Even the strongest of the nine Bijuu was shocked of this display of raw power. What the reserves of chakra Naruto has is unfathomable. His chakra reserves were equal to that of a running sink that is never turned off.

"What did you say you black slob….?" Naruto silently but dangerously asked as his killing intent was only rising. Black Zetsu should choose his words wisely.

"You heard me you piece of trash. That woman as nothing a useless, annoying cunt!" Black Zetsu yelled with arrogance as he gained a small smirk on his face. In reality, he was sweating on the inside. He was a little scared of the power Naruto was emitting, and the killing intent didn't help. However, in his mind, he was still confident in his Mother's abilities and strength. According to him, there's no way a snot-nosed loud brat can match the Rabbit Goddess and Mother of all Chakra. It's just a little light show he's trying to put on to make him and his Mother feel fear.

When those words left Black Zetsu's mouth, Naruto's killing intent nearly doubled and produced an incredibly sharp and fast windstorm that made everybody else increase over slightly as they weren't expecting such a burst of pressure from the blonde haired jinchuuriki.

" **DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD**!" Naruto yelled out with such a demonic voice that sent shivers down everybody's spine including Kaguya.

Naruto then jumped up high and soared through the air towards Kaguya and Black Zetsu at lightning speeds which took the Mother and son entirely by surprise.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at the blonde as he activated his purple, complete body perfect Susanoo to fly towards his whiskered brother in all but blood. He shot his Susanoo arrows towards Kaguya to divert her attention towards him.

The Rabbit Goddess easily evaded the arrow strikes and was about to move towards the Uchiha but her plan promptly changed as a golden Nine-Tailed Fox attempted to claw her head off. She backed away and saw the two reincarnations of Ashura and Indra respectively as she begins to form a plan in her mind to dispose of them once and for all so she can go back to her project involving the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the Masked Ninja sitting all the way on the ground not moving as it seems he is fatigued and used up his chakra reserves. This speaks her interest and starts to create a plan to defeat all three of them quickly and efficiently.

She doesn't get much time to think however as many Bijudamas are launched furiously at her at immeasurable speeds. She moves quickly to avoid them but some of the Bijudama manage to connect, and countrywide explosions ring out, and smoke begins to emerge. Sasuke and Kakashi have to cover themselves to not feel the force of such potent destruction being felt.

" **Naruto! You idiot, are you trying to kill all of us. That stunt was notably dangerous. How about you think before you act before you waste all of your chakra**!" Kurama yelled at his tenant, fearful of what could potentially happen if Naruto loses complete control.

" **I don't care. I'm going to make them pay for what they did to Sakura-chan. What they did and what Zetsu said is unforgivable. They won't be getting any mercy from me,** " Naruto replied back with the same demonic voice still intact. He then starts to create two massive rasenshuriken in each hand, adding the wind element to the one on his right and the water element to the one on his left.

" **Sasuke! As soon as the smoke clears, I'm going to need you to shoot a super-sized arrow with Enton: Kagutsuchi and Chidori combined into it. I'm going to form a Super Bijuudama, and you're going to add Amaterasu into it. Then we fire on sight. Got it?** "

Sasuke nodded his head and began to do what Naruto told him to do. It's going to tax a great deal of chakra from him, but he'll manage to suffice.

As the smoke cleared, Kaguya could be seen with parts of her kimono burnt and ripped. Her face and hair were severely damaged. The Bijuudama cost a great deal of damage to her as she was taken aback by the fact, one young man had the potential to do this much destruction to her in only one attack. She seems to have underestimated their power. He's more than just a snot-nosed brat after all.

But she didn't get time to comment on his prowess because she was immediately attacked.

" **Sasuke, now**!" Naruto yelled with his demonic voice as he and Sasuke fired their techniques.

" **Senpō: Fūton/Suiton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken** " Naruto threw the two massive rasenshuriken towards the Rabbit Goddess followed by a Super Bijudama with Amaterasu. Sasuke followed suit by firing a super-sized Susanoo arrow with Blaze Release, and Chidori combined directly with the Rabbit Goddess and her son.

Kaguya and Black Zetsu were both left aghast at the techniques coming straight at them. They were left speechless at the pure power radiating off the attacks, and they were sure if they got hit with that, it wouldn't be pretty.

The distance between the jutsus and Kaguya was shortening at an undeniable fast pace. Time was winding down quickly, and she has yet to make a move.

Then, there was a massive explosion that sent multi-continental quakes throughout the dimension the shinobi were on as the planet rumbled at the force of the techniques. Naruto and Sasuke remained floating in the air as they were waiting anxiously for the results of their combined effort. Sasuke was visibly sweating and panting out of breath. That attack took a great deal of chakra from him, and it was no surprise that he seemed tired from that. It was a miracle he still had some power left. Naruto looked usual, but that was not a surprise considering the fact he had a monster amount of chakra reserves. He was doing his best to try to see or sense Kaguya or her son Black Zetsu, but it seems that they were nowhere to be found. Could they have gotten her and finished Kaguya and her black slob of a son for good?

All of the smoke cleared up, and neither Kaguya or Black Zetsu was anywhere to be found.

"Did we get them, is it over?" Naruto asked as his voice went back to normal after losing the excess rage when he began to realize it might be all over.

Sasuke then got a strange feeling at the back of his neck and immediately turned around and what he saw when he looked back horrified his whole being.

"Naruto! Look behind us!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to get the attention of Kurama's jinchuuriki as he apparently didn't sense what he sensed. Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's loud proclamation. He turned to see what in the world he was talking about. Needless to say, he was just as shocked, if not more shocked as Sasuke when he finally saw what Sasuke was seeing.

A black portal appeared right behind Kakashi, and the one that emerged from it was none other than Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with her son Black Zetsu in her left sleeve smiling like an idiot.

From Kaguya's left sleeve, an All-Killing Ash Bone could be seen coming out, sharp and ready to pierce.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! LOOK OUT, RUN AWAY, MOVE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs toward his teacher.

However, it was too late. Before he could even turn his whole body around, Kakashi's right shoulder was harshly pierced by the All-Killing Ash Bone. Kakashi's eyes widen, and he felt the effects of the deadly technique going through his body. The molecules breaking apart, the cracks beginning to form in his skin. The color and life in his eyes disappearing… the same exact thing that killed Obito and Sakura.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto then flew quickly towards where Kakashi collapsed. Kaguya opened her portal and teleported away to get away from the blonde. When Naruto made it to Kakashi's location, he was horrified at his state. All the life was being sucked out of him just like what happened to Sakura.

"No, how could this have happened?! WHY?1" Naruto cried out as tears began to form anew. Hw just witnessed a comrade and the woman he loved die in front of his eyes. Now he was just about to see his own sensei die by the same exact thing that killed Obito and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, please look at me, talk to me," Naruto desperately asked as his body was visibly shaking. He does not want to believe it. He can't accept. He could not think this was actually happening.

Sasuke flew towards them immediately when he witnessed what happened. He was as shocked as Naruto when he saw what Kaguya did to Kakashi. 'So that was their plan. They made me and Naruto come at them while Kakashi sat there alone, completely vulnerable. Damn it! How could we let this happen, they will pay for this!'

"Naruto, how bad is it? Can he be saved?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as inside, he already knew the inside.

"Naruto, Sasuke… it's alright. It was only a matter of time before I eventually met my end," Kakashi said followed by a fit of coughing, signifying that his time is almost up.

"Before I go, I need you two to promise me that after this War is over and that you two defeat Kaguya, make sure that there are no more conflicts and that there is truly an era of Peace that will last. No more fighting, no more wars, no more pointless bloodshed. Can you two promise that?" Kakashi breathed out as he let them know his final request.

"Of course… Sensei," Sasuke replied as that was the very first and last time he ever addressed Kakashi by sensei.

"You already know my answer Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stood up and wiped the tears from his face. On the outside, it may seem he is relatively tranquil, but on the inside, there were a variety of emotions a that were going through him. Anger, regret, sadness, sorrow, mourning, grieving, lamenting… he hasn't felt like this since the day he found out Jiraiya died. He promised himself he would never let himself be victim to these sentiments ever again. But the circumstances of the current predicament seemed to have proven otherwise.

"Thank you, both of you. You were the best students I could have possibly ever had."

Kakashi's whole entire body turned into dust as he finally moved on to see his teammates, Obito and Rin.

Kaguya reappeared through her portal in the sky with Black Zetsu in her left sleeve sneering like a delinquent. "Two down, two to go. We're making short work of them aren't we Mother? Hehe"

Sasuke glared at them fiercely with his EMS activated in his right eye and spinning quickly with a red gleam. "If you truly believe you're going to be able to take us out easily, well you're in for a rude awakening!"

"You're going to pay for what you have done! Sasuke, link up with me!" Naruto and Sasuke merge their Kurama and Susanoo avatars into one. "Make sure to give it everything you got Naruto! We can't afford any more foolish mistakes." "Right! Let's go Sasuke. We're going to make them pay!" Naruto battle cried as they flew towards the Rabbit Goddess to avenge their fallen comrades.

* * *

 **Two Hours Laters…**

It has been two whole hours since Kakashi died and Naruto and Sasuke linked up to take down Kaguya and Black Zetsu once and for all. It has been a grueling battle so far. It's been back and forth between the two duels. Bijudama, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Kagebushin, Chidori, Amaterasu. Pretty much anything Naruto and Sasuke could throw at Kaguya, they did. Each put forth their best effort into each and every attack. Every time they attacked, they always had the images of their fallen comrades that Kaguya killed in the back of their mind. It angered them so much that it pushed them to the brink to get their revenge.

But alas, Kaguya just responded to each of their attacks and pursuits with equal or greater force and power. Not to mention, Black Zetsu was always in her left sleeve being annoying as ever and feeding tips and tricks to destroy the two reincarnations of her grandchildren.

At his point, it wouldn't be wrong to say that both Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted. They were both hitting the limit of the powers that Hagoromo gave them It also didn't help that Naruto has been fighting for two days in the War before Kaguya's awakening, so the constant fighting took a toll on him more than anybody else.

They were currently in the ice dimension as over the two hours, they have been swapping dimensions left and right. Naruto and Sasuke are panting heavily. Sasuke still had his Perfect Susanoo activated, but Naruto's Rikudō Sennin Modo has worn off as he was trying to regenerate chakra and power slowly so he could be back at full strength. So he was currently in base form resting.

Kaguya then appeared in their field of vision in the sky wholly regenerated and ready for another round.

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration. 'Everytime we actually do some meaningful damage to her, she just regenerates and regenerates, and we're stuck here on our asses trying to rest up and regain our chakra.'

"Naruto, I'm going to buy us some time. I will hold her off and distract her. While I do that, you're going to focus on charging your chakra all the way up to 100%. When you're done, tell me that you're ready so that when I have her attention on me, you sneak up from behind and launch your strongest attack. That will give us the opening we need to seal her. Do you understand?" Sasuke asked as he finished giving the plan.

Naruto just nodded and told him, "Don't die."

Sasuke just smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice." He flew off towards Kaguya with a Chidori in hand aimed at her chest. Kaguya quickly dodged the attack and began using the ice in her surroundings to handle Sasuke.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of this useless back and forth squabble. Let's end this Mother," Black Zetsu said as Sasuke was sent back by an Ice Shard.

Kaguya then activated her Yasogami Kūgeki and charged Sasuke with a barrage of fists. Sasuke could do nothing but defend against the vicious attack. But that did not work out too well for him because he as pushed back and his whole Susanoo armor broke. Kaguya's fists sent him flying through the air.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he was almost finished recharging his chakra. Before he could run to go check on his friend, Naruto's whole body was covered in ice and completely frozen. Inhibiting him from any kind of movement.

"What the- I can't move!" Kaguya then floated down to the ground several meters away from Naruto. "I think it's about time we finish him off Mother. He has been bothersome and will keep causing us trouble if we let him live," Black Zetsu said as Naruto kept struggling with the ice.

Kaguya raised her right hand, and out through her palm came out an All-Killing Ash Bone aimed right towards Naruto.

Naruto immediately became horrified when he saw that deadly technique. The same method that killed Sakura and Kakashi. He put all of his efforts into breaking the ice, into trying to save himself. He gave it his best and best, but the ice just wouldn't budge.

'Is this really how is it going to end? After all, the promised I made. After all of the sacrifices, people made for me and others. After all of the training. After all of the loneliness. After all of the beatings from the villagers. After all of the tears. After all of the bloodshed. After all of the hours of training. After all of the hard work. After all of the people who believed in me. It's all going to end in one shot… just like that,' those somber thoughts went through Naruto's head as the All-Killing Ash bone was fired.

'I'm sorry Sakura and Kakashi-sensei for not keeping my promise… please forgive me.' Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

As the bone was about to pierce Naruto, the ice keeping Naruto captive could be heard getting cut, and the bone did not hit its intended target. Confused by not yet feeling the bone piercing his body and the sound of the ice holding him shattering, he opened his eyes and what he saw left him entirely alarmed.

Sasuke was in front of Naruto, facing him looking like his life force was slowly being drained out of him. The All-Killing Ash Bone that was intended to hit and kill Naruto was instead pierced right through Sasuke's chest as he had his sword in his left hand.

"Wh-WHY?! Why did you save me?"

"I don't know. My body just moved." Sasuke replied as he collapsed and almost fell to the ground if it were not for Naruto catching him.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Here was another person sacrificing their life for his sake. And it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. His best friend and brother in all but blood. He, just like his other two teammates were about to die in the right in front of his eyes and there is absolutely nothing he can do about it. Why is this world so cruel?

Tears began to spill out of Naruto's eyes. He was breaking down. It was just too much. After seeing so many people that he cared about suffer and die at the hands of the injustices and evil of this world, his best friend and the one he swore to save from the darkness and bring back home was about to leave this world for good. He just couldn't take it. Why does this always happen to him? Why couldn't he just have a healthy life? He never asked for any of this!

"Naruto, look at me," Sasuke said as Naruto stared at him with a saddened look.

"I'm going to die. But before I do die, there's something important I must tell you. First off, I need to apologize. I apologize for being a bad friend and a bad brother to you. I was so consumed by vengeance and hatred that I forgot what was truly important. And that was family and taking care and supporting the ones you care about. We were both lonely, and we both suffered a great deal of pain because of the things that people have done in the past. There was so much wrong with the world. So much hate and violence. And I thought I could fix this world by doing what my brother Itachi did. Helping from the shadows and taking on that hate alone. But it seems I completely misunderstood what Itachi tried to do. He sacrificed his whole clan to help preserve peace. I was supposed to use that sacrifice and right the wrongs of this world and help cleanse the hatred. But I failed and only added to the hatred and evil. However, there is still hope. And that last hope is you, Naruto."

"What are you talking about? There's no way I can defeat Kaguya on my own. I lack power, and you need both marks to seal her, and you're going to die," Naruto sadly responded as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto, give me your left hand.I have a birthday present to give you." Naruto was confused by this request, but he decided to fulfill it anyway. Sasuke took Naruto's left hand and placed his own palm on Naruto's left palm. One second later, Sasuke let go. Naruto, all of the sudden, felt an exponential increase of energy and power within himself building up and taking form.

"What did you do?" Naruto curiously asked. "I gave you my half of Sage's powers. The Yin half." Sure enough, when Naruto looked at Sasuke's left hand, the Moon Mark disappeared and reappeared on Naruto's left palm.

"I transferred all my memories and knowledge as well. This will make it easier for you to use my jutsu and techniques," Sasuke said with a smile as more cracks in his skin began to form.

"Why? Why would you give me your power?" Naruto asked, overwhelmed as he felt Sasuke's powers merging with his own.

"Because dobe, you're the only one that can defeat Kaguya and bring peace to the Shinobi World. And that was the best birthday present I could ever give you. Before I go, I'm going to need you to promise me one thing. And that is to live life to the fullest and be a Hero to the world and make sure that no eight-year-old boy will ever have to see their own family slaughtered with their own eyes. Can you promise me that, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I promise Sasuke. I'll do my best. You have my word. I never go back on my word. That's, my Nindō, My Ninja Way!"

Sasuke only smiled and said, "Thank you… Brother." Similar to Sakura and Kakashi, his whole body crumbled and disappeared, leaving nothing but his sword and clothes behind.

"Three down, one to go! Look at him all mournful and depressed of his so-called 'Brother's' death. Hehehe, it seems he's lost the will to fight since that pathetic and useless Uchiha die-"

Black Zetsu's rambling was cut off as Kaguya's left cheek proceeded to bleed from what seems to be a wound originating from a cut. Standing behind them, with his back facing the two, was Naruto with Sasuke's clothes in his left hand and Sasuke's sword in his right hand.

Kaguya has a shocked look on her face, 'Such speed! It's on a whole other level than before. He may be even faster than anyone I have ever seen.'

"How is he so quick!?" Black Zetsu yelled in confusion as Kaguya turned around to face him.

Naruto with his back still facing them said, "Don't you EVER talk bad about or disrespect Sasuke or any one of my comrades. Because if you do…"

Naruto slowly turns around to give them a cold hard stare.

" **You will wish you were never born**!" Naruto said demonically as his open eyes revealed dual Rinnegans each with Six Paths 6 tomoe spinning violently and glowing with a purple gleam.

"The Rinnegan?! Impossible, how in the world?" Black Zetsu was in utter shock as he didn't foresee this kind of circumstance. Kaguya was intrigued as she thought the only person to have ever had the Rinnegan was her son, Hagoromo and Indra's reincarnation only had one Rinnegan that she assumed was given to him by Hagoromo himself.

"Mother, we cannot waste our time any longer. Now that he has the Rinnegan, he will prove to be a much more dangerous threat. I suggest we finish this right now." Kaguya nodded her head and instantly transported herself, Black Zetsu, and Naruto to her core dimension.

She flew up and started charging her Final Gudodama.

" **Hey Kit! I've finished charging up chakra**!" Kurama said as Naruto entered into his Rikudo Sennin Modo, now with ten full Gudoudama circling and hovering around his back along with the Six Paths Shakujō. " **She's planning to destroy us along with the entire dimension in one shot! Naruto, what are we going to do**?"

Naruto grinned and crossed his fingers over his signature hand sign. "What we've always done Kurama…"

 **Music: Naruto OST 1- Naruto Main Theme**

 **Sage Art: Forbidden Arts: 1,000,000 Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

"AND THAT IS TO KICK THE VILLAIN'S ASS!"

Instantly, precisely one million shadow clones of Naruto appeared on the battlefield. Each with smirks on their faces.

Kurama was shocked by this. One million shadow clones?! That shouldn't be possible. Nobody has that sort of magnitude of chakra reserves to even produce more than ten thousand shadow clones at once. Much less one million.

Naruto was grinning happily at this. He's been working on this kind of Sage Forbidden Art ever since he mastered Sage Mode. But every time he went over five thousand shadow clones, he would collapse of total chakra exhaustion. Even with Kurama's chakra, it would probably be just enough to be able to produce ten thousand shadow clones. However, with Sasuke's Yin Chakra merging with his own Yang Chakra, and with the awakening of the Rinnegan, Naruto's power and overall chakra reserves skyrocketed exponentially. It awakened a whole new potential within Naruto that he has yet to scratch the surface of.

"Alright boys, you all know what to do dattebayo!" Naruto yelled loudly towards to all of his clones. "RIGHT!" the clones responded back. Immediately, all one million clones activated their Kurama Avatars and started to collect Nature Energy. In the Kurama's Avatars' right arms they create a **Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken** , and in its left arms, they form a **Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken** , both infused with natural energy.

"Whatever plan you're trying to initiate will be futile because, in the end, your fate will remain the same," Kaguya said as she completed charging up her massive Final Gudodama.

"Fate huh…"

All of the Kurama clones jump into the air and merge together into one Kurama Avatar with two million faces and two million arms.

"Now begone, with your pathetic ideals of the Shinobi along with this dimension," Kaguya said as she finally launched the Final Gudodama towards Naruto and all of his clones to finish him for good.

"Well, I got news for you… "

" **Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken/Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Shuriken!** "

The two traditional and forbidden techniques collided in a beam struggle to determine the fate of the Shinobi World. Kaguya and Black Zetsu were absolutely appalled at the raw power of Naruto's Forbidden Jutsu. It's actually moving pushing her Final Gudodama back! "Impossible! Mother's Final Gudodama has enough capacity to destroy a planet-sized dimension with a moon and star! There's no way that a snot-nosed brat him can overpower her!"

"A true Shinobi… "

Kaguya's eyes widen as her left sleeve is completed cut off by Naruto using Sasuke's sword. When Black Zetsu fell down with the sleeve, Naruto trapped him to the floor by sticking Chakra Rods to the left sleeve.

"Creates their own Fate!"

'How did he just suddenly appear without me noticing?' Kaguya then looks to her right sleeve and see the Hiraishin Mark placed there.

"They create their own Destiny!"

Naruto activated the Deva Path to use the **Banshō Ten'in** to immobilize her movements entirely and pull her towards him.

"True Shinobi face adversity!"

Naruto then drew both his hands together. He placed both of his hands on Kaguya.

" **Six Paths: Planetary Devastation**!"

Rocks and earth started to gravitate towards Kaguya and capsule her in to create a Moon to imprison her for all of eternity. "NO! NOT AGAIN, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" Kaguya looks at Naruto's face as he seals her. The fierce and determined look in his purple eyes. The same eyes that her son Hagoromo had when he and her other son Hamura sealed her the same way all those years ago. Yet, there is something different about Naruto. Lurking somewhere within. There is a great deal of potential and power that is, however, to be scratched. Something Divine, and not seen before.

"Reincarnation of Ashura, you are truly something special. Naruto Uzumaki… " Those were Kaguya's last words as her Third Eye closed and the Moon was fully completed, to be her Prison for all eternity and where she will rest in peace…All of the Bijuu were set free, and Madara's body was also released from within Kaguya as she was sealed.

"And they overcome that adversity, learn from their mistakes and become stronger than before, to protect the ones they care about, accomplish their goals and ambitions and leave Legacy that will last forever," Naruto said as he looked at the Moon he created with his two hands shining in the sky.

Naruto turned around, "That reminds me, you don't like being separated from your mom, right?"

As he looks at Black Zetsu struggling in the sleeve under the black rods. "Don't think I forgot about you. Hiding in the shadows and creeping around for all this time!"

Black Zetsu grit his teeth. "You! You're just a piece of the Shinobi History I created."

Naruto frowned, "Shinobi History… " Naruto quietly said as he had flashbacks of Neji, Haku, Zabuza. "...consists of all sorts of Ninja's lives and deaths!"

"Many Shinobi what it means to be a Shinobi," Naruto said as he thought of Jiraiya, Asuma, Konan, and Nagato.

Naruto then thought of a picture of Asuma, Neji, Nagato, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Obito, Itachi, Zabuza, Haku, Hiruzen, and even Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Then one by one, they disappeared.

Naruto started to form a Rasengan in his right hand, "The way they lived… and the way they died… made me who I am! They taught me and trusted me!" The Rasengan was then wholly done.

"You're a brat who can't even leave the nest! Get over yourself!" Naruto then aimed the Rasengan towards Black Zetsu and hit him dead on.

"AHHHHHHH," Black Zetsu screamed in utter agony and pain as he was vaporized entirely and erased along with his Mother's sleeve.

Naruto wiped the tears from his face. "It's finally over… thank you Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke… I will make sure to fulfill the promises I made to you.

 **Music End**

His Rinnegan deactivated, and his eyes returned to their original cerulean and azure eyes. He dropped out of his Rikudo Sennin Mode and picked up Sasuke's clothes and sword. He heard noises.

Naruto turned around to see all 9 Bijuu circled around him with genuine smiles on their faces. Naruto then felt a surge of happiness in him. "Everybody thank you for your help. Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to finish this War."

" **Nonsense Kit! If it weren't for you, then we wouldn't be free!** " Yang Kurama boomed as the all the other Bijuu nodded their head and smiled in agreement.

" **My other half has a point Kit. We really should be thanking you for finally giving us the liberty we have so longed for millennia** ," Yin Kurama told his tenant with a toothy grin on his face.

"Wait that reminds! How are we supposed to get out of this Time-Space?! Oh no, this is bad!" Naruto yelled with a comical face as his eyes were white and big and his mouth was wide open in complete terror.

The Bijuu had a sweat drop on their faces. But then suddenly everybody present disappeared and reappeared on sealing circle as they were surrounded by the four Edo Hokage and ghosts and Hagoromo, the Sage of the Six Paths himself.

Naruto sees Minato with a smile, "Welcome home, Naruto."

"Dad… "

Hashirama turned his head and looked at Madara laying on the floor nearly dead.

Naruto looks at Hagoromo, "Six Paths Super Gramps?!"

"That's right you're back in your world through a Summoning performed by all prior Five Kage together. I called all of the previous Five Kage from the afterworld to help." Naruto looks around to in fact see all previous Five Kage in their ghostly blue form all around the Summoning seal.

"Naruto, excellent work in saving the world and sealing my Mother," Hagoromo said as he had a smirk on his face, proud of Naruto. Then the spirits of the previous Five Kage started speaking,

"It seems like everything went well."

"The Shinobi World sure went to hell while we were dead. Damn it."

"It's the first time since I've seen so many Tailed Beasts together in one place!"

"The Sage of the Six Paths eh… It feels like we've wandered into a Fairy Tale!"

"Pardon me Naruto, but where exactly is Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke?" Hagoromo asked with a whole curious face.

Naruto eyes were shadowed as he looked down to the floor with a miserable expression. Hagoromo is confused by this as he isn't aware of the fates of the other three members of Team 7. All of the Bijuu had solemn and gloomy facial expressions as they saw everything that went down during the Final Battle while they were inside Kaguya. Yang Kurama could feel the emotions and thoughts of Yin Kurama, and they were both thinkings since them being the oldest of his siblings, Kurama decided to explain to Hagoromo what exactly happened since he didn't want Naruto to be forced to reveal the deaths of his precious people.

Yang Kurama explained to everyone present of what transpired during the events of the Final Battle in Kaguya's dimensions. Needless to say, everybody was shocked and sad to hear what happened. Hiruzen almost shed tears as he knew what Naruto had to go through since childhood and how me he valued his Nakama. For him to lose his three of his most precious people after what he's been through… it's just too much for anyone to bear… even for Naruto.

Hagoromo is sad at the fact that those three had to sacrifice their lives to ultimately defeat his Mother. Although, he was still impressed at the fact that Naruto was able to merge both halves of his power, awaken the Rinnegan and seal Kaguya by himself. Even he needed his brother's Hamura help to achieve the same. It seems that there is a power that Naruto has that has been yet to be unleashed…

Minato is sad to hear that now all three of his disciples have passed away. He has always felt guilty at failing as a Father and a Sensei. It killed him on the inside knowing that he couldn't see his only son grow up to be a man and guide him through life. His son was too innocent to suffer as much as he did. He hopes that Naruto would get through this as Naruto always has triumphed over all of his other adversities before.

Hagoromo look at Naruto with sadness, "Naruto, I'm sorry… "

"Don't apologize Six Paths Super Gramps… It's my fault. I was too weak. I promised to protect them and not let anyone die, but I couldn't. I am a worthless failure… "

Yang Kurama's eyes widened and slashed his tails towards Naruto and struck him. Naruto was sent to the ground sliding approximately 30 meters away. Everybody else, including Hagoromo, raised their eyebrows as they didn't expect Kurama to attack Naruto so suddenly.

When Naruto got back up, he rubbed his face in pain as he was confused on why his partner would do such a thing. Kurama looked at Naruto with an angry and severe face, " **Don't you dare say that you hear me! Saying that you're worthless is a slap in the face to all the people who sacrificed their lives believing in you. They put their faith in you so you could achieve what nobody else could achieve. If you don't believe in yourself and call yourself, then how in the bloody hell could you ever honor their memory and sacrifice?! You're not a failure. You have done things that were impossible, and you kept on doing it, and you're not even 18 years old! Realize your worth and believe in yourself, because you aren't worthless because you are a True Shinobi.** "

Naruto listened to Kurama's speech very carefully as it reminded him of Sasuke's last words.

'Before I go, I'm going to need you to promise me one thing. And that is to live life to the fullest and be a Hero to the world and make sure that no eight-year-old boy will ever have to see their own family slaughtered with their own eyes. Can you promise me that, Naruto Uzumaki?'

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of what Kurama said. He thought of everything he has done his whole life and the people he has met and all of the sacrifices they have made for him and others. He had so much emotion running through him that it almost felt overwhelming and with a new resolve he opened his eyes as they were no longer azure blue but crimson with three tomoe. Naruto has unlocked the Sharingan.

Kurama's eyes widen, " **Kit, your eyes**!" Naruto raised his eyebrows as he all of the sudden had excellent vision. He could see everything…

He could see the chakra of everybody present and could see miles away. It was nothing short of amazing. It was like when he fought Kaguya with the Rinnegan, but the Sharingan wasn't as right as that. However, the experience is still like no other. He looked through Sasuke's memories, and he saw what it felt like for him to use the Sharingan and he was impressed at his skill with it. He couldn't wait to master the Sharingan to an even higher degree.

'Interesting. It's just like when I first unlocked the Sharingan,' Hagoromo said in his head.

Naruto picked up Sasuke's clothes and his sword. He looked at them carefully with his new vision and had a new determined look on his face. He activated his Rikudo Sennin Modo, and something fascinating happened.

In Naruto's hand, the sword transformed into golden light and revealed itself to have a new form. The blade was now extremely golden in color as it gleamed golden chakra. The end of the edge became sharper, and the handle turned crimson red with the symbol of the Uchiha on it and a symbol of a mature Sharingan as well. Around Naruto's waist, appeared a scabbard with the same color and design as the Sword. Sasuke's clothes also transformed with the sweater like vest changed into a blue and red combo color and the Uchiha symbol was replaced with the Sun and Moon Mark.

Naruto put on the sweater and placed the sword in his scabbard and was immediately flooded with super potent chakra as it went throughout his bloodstream. He instantly felt more calm and wise, and his mind was overwhelmed with information and knowledge. He wondered what he should name this new legendary sword, but a voice in his deep subconscious silently whispered, ' _Kyōdai ai'._ Somehow it just fits perfectly so he decided to give it that name.

"Wow... " was all Naruto said as he was in total disbelief at the transformation that he has just gone through as he dropped out of his Rikudo Sennin Modo and deactivated his Sharingan. His new attire still remained intact.

"Incredible, I have never seen anything like it," Hagoromo said in all. The Bijuu and the previous Five Kage were also astonished at the sheer raw chakra that Naruto was emanating. It felt so… Divine.

Then out of everyone's surprise, appeared the Shinigami in all of its glory.

Hagoromo couldn't believe it. "Shinigami-san, what brings you here to the mortal world?"

Shinigami just pointed his finger at Naruto, "Him."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Me? What business do you have with me?"

"Your comrades were not supposed to die… " Shinigami said with a loud voice as Naruto was shocked at his statement. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Sasuke were supposed to successfully seal Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess. After that, you two would proceed to have your final battle to settle your affairs once and for all. Then, working together with your sensei and other comrades, you finally bring true everlasting peace to the Shinobi World. But that obviously did not happen… "

Naruto almost fainted. He couldn't believe that he and his teammates were all supposed to survive. So what exactly is the God of Death here for?

"So, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I have a proposition for you… " Stated the Shinigami ominously.

Naruto's face immediately turned severe and stood on guard. "What kind of proposition?"

"I will send you to an alternate dimension. Your goal here will be to successfully deal with the evil in that world. Bring peace to the world just like you have done here. If you do that, then I'll revive all of your dead comrades." Shinigami finished with his explanation.

Naruto's eyes widened, " You promise to revive them?!"

"As long as you bring peace to the alternate world then, yes. Do you accept?"

Naruto thought real long and hard about this. If he can do what the deity is telling him to do, then all of the people who have suffered and sacrificed themselves for him and others will be revived. He asked Yin Kurama about what he should do.

" **Take the offer Kit**."

"Are you sure Kurama?"

" **Of course I am. Chances like these don't come very often. And this offer is coming from the Shinigami, the God of Death. So it must be pretty legit. I don't sense any negative emotions, deceit or lie coming from him. So you can trust him. Also, this is your chance to rewrite all of the wrongs that Shinobi have committed. Do you really want an offer like this to slip away**?"

Naruto left his mindscape and looked at the Shinigami with the most determined and dead on the face he has ever put on.

"I accept… "

Shinigami smiled, "Wise choice." The deity then started to form hand signs. "I will return to you the other half of your partner." Yang Kurama's chakra was being sucked towards Naruto, and one second later he disappeared.

" **Whole at last after 17 long years. And I feel better than ever**!" Naruto felt his chakra reserves increase even more after receiving Yang Kurama's chakra once again.

"I'll also give you full access to the chakra of all the other Bijuu as you will be able to use their abilities power and skill set. And if the situation arises, you'll be able to call them to the dimension, and they will be able to help you out." Shinigami said

"The place you'll need to go to when you arrive at the dimension is a guild called Fairy Tail. Think of guilds like villages, and you get affiliated with them to take missions or job requests as they call it. It's also important for you to know that the \main power s=that is used there is Magic. Everybody has a different type of magic that they can train with and master. You will keep all of your Ninja abilities and chakra and jutsu, but you'll also have access to magic. The magic I will bestow upon you is **Bijuu Slayer Magic**. You will be able to use the abilities and powers of Kurama, only it won't be chakra but Magic. When you arrive at the guild, tell them that is the magic you use. Remember that you can still use your Chakra, so don't be afraid to use it if you would like. You will also have the ability to give people the ability to use Chakra. However, please be wise when making those kinds of decisions." Shinigami said as he completed the necessary hand signs.

"Kurama will also be able to be summoned outside of you so he can aid you in battle and move around freely. Kurama then appeared on Naruto's left shoulder in a chibi miniature form.

" **This will definitely be convenient**." Naruto smiled at that as he's happy that his partner that his partner will have the freedom he deserved.

"I will also undo the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** , so don't be concerned about that. You will be transported to a place called Hargeon, and you will start your journey from there. Do you have anything to say before I transport you?"

Naruto looked at his father Minato, "Dad, thank you for everything you have done for Konoha and me. You were a True Shinobi. Tell Mom that I'm doing everything that she told me to do. I made a lot of good friends. I bathe every day, and I make sure to get a lot of sleep. I'll also make sure to have a more healthy diet and not eat ramen all the time! Tell her I said thank you and I lover her and I love you too." Naruto said as he rubbed the tears from his face.

"I will Naruto. You have grown to be a splendid young man. Happy birthday Naruto." Minato said.

"Yes, consider everything I have given to you as a birthday present," Shinigami said.

"Alright, it's time to send you off." Shinigami released an abundant amount of Chakra as Naruto and Kurama started glistening and turning into light.

"YOSH! Next stop, Hargeon and onto Fairy Tail!" Naruto yelled, excited for a new Adventure.

Naruto and Kurama then blasted off into the sky at faster than light speeds and left the planet as they began to start the new journey that will not only change them but an entire Universe as we know it.


End file.
